totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Poczuj się jak w Tadż Mahal
Totalna Porażka: Azja kontra Afryka Odcinek 2A "Poczuj się jak w Tadż Mahal" Opening z serialu Gravity Falls Na początku pojawia się logo Totalnej Porażki: Azji Kontra Afryka. Słowo „Azja” rozrasta się na cały ekran. Zaczyna się piosenka. Pojawiają się panoramy Pekinu, Tokio, Bangkoku, Bandar Seri Begawanu, New Dehli i innych miast. Autobus odjeżdża z Korei. Za nim pojawiają się Potato i Tomato. Następnie na tle Tel Awiwu pojawia się McKey, która wskazuje na centrum. Po tej scence pojawia się Klein, który radośnie skacze pomiędzy ludźmi w Pekinie. Po tym pojawia się Kuakyin, który przebija włócznią taksówkę w Bangkoku. Pojawia się jakaś uliczna, w tle zachodzi słońce. W kolejnej scence podchodzą do siebie Vivian i DeMona, które patrzą na siebie, próbują się zabić wzrokiem, a następnie od tak odchodzą w swoje strony. Pojawia się Mozart, który gra na skrzypcach w centrum jakiegoś wielkiego miasta, ktoś rzuca w niego pomidorem. Rolanda wychodzi na plac jakiegoś rynku w Arabskim mieście i zaczyna pozować, gdy ludzie zaczynają w nią rzucać kamieniami ucieka, a za nią biegnie również zdyszany Gustaw. Następnie z hotelu miłości wychodzi radośnie David w Japonii, a w sklepiku z mangami obok Elli ściska maskotkę Elizabeth. Po tym pojawia się zbliżenie stołu na którym są porozrzucane zdjęcia z sezonu. Następnie pojawia się grupowe zdjęcie, a za nim „Total Drama: Asia vs. Africa”. New Delhi, Ulica Panie spędziły pierwszą noc w programie śpiąc na ulicy. Żadna z nich nie była tym zachwycona. Może oprócz Potato, która właśnie kupowała wielką beczkę fluidu. Potato: Ahh! Jak ja kocham za to Azję! <3 Bteh upuściła beczkę z fluidem na nogę Potato. Bteh: Mam nadzieje, że się tym k*rwa udławisz! Potato: Hmm? (pokój zwierzeń)Potato: Nie jestem zadowolona z naszego pobytu na ceremonii! Musiałam użyć tyle fluidu, żeby się broń fluidowy boże nie rozmazać! Ahh… i jeszcze pobyć z DeMoną… na jednej ulicy… w jednym państwie… na jednym kontynencie! Ona jest przerażająca!!! Kiedy Bteh, która właśnie wkładała pieniądze za fluid odchodziła wściekła DeMona zaczepiła Potato. DeMona: Co kupujesz pustaku? Potato: Fluid! <3 DeMona: Czy mam ci przypomnieć, że przez twój fluid, znalazłyśmy się na ceremonii?! DeMona chwyciła swój bat. Potato: Pamiętaj, że to ciebie wywaliliśmy… DeMona: DEMONY SIĘ NIE WYWALA!!! DeMona uderzyła batem tuż obok Tomato. (pokój zwierzeń)DeMona: No jakim trzeba być głupim, żeby przegrać tak idiotyczne zadanie, co!? I to jeszcze przez duet Rolanda i Potato! Tak… niech się cieszą, że nie udało im się mnie wyrzucić! Pożałowały by tego! I poczułyby mój bat! <3 Kiedy Potato i DeMona poszły sobie Rolanda wyłoniła się z śmietnika w tle i zaczęła śpiewać. center|670px Vivian i Tomato patrzyły się na Rolandę. Rolanda: Prawda, że ładnie śpiewam? <3 Vivian: Lol! To takie hipsterskie!! *_* Tomato: Eee… Rolanda: Wiem! Jestem cudowna! I taka seksowna <3 Tomato: A-ha? Vivian: Nikt tak nie wyje jak ty laska! Będziemy największymi hipsterkami w tym programie! Rolanda: A dostanę bekon? :D Vivian: Bekon nie jest hipsterski! :< (pokój zwierzeń)Rolanda: Wiem, wiem. Muszę się ograniczać od facetów, ale Rolanda już upatrzyła sobie kogoś… nie pozwolę, żeby ten ktoś mi uciekł! (pokój zwierzeń)Vivian: Nie chcę być przyjaciółką z Rolandą! Lol! Potrzebuje teraz strasznie jej głosu Lol! Jestem pewna, że DeMona nie odpuści mnie swojej porażki… cóż. Trzeba włączyć hipsterski mode antagonisty!!! New Delhi, Najtańszy Apartament Każdy z panów miał własny pokój. Wszystkie z widokiem na ulicę na której noc musiały spędzić panie. Kuahyin właśnie się budził, kiedy zobaczył, że w jego łóżku śpi również uśmiechnięty Klein. '' '''Kuahyin:' Co tu robić blondyna? Klein obudzIł się. Klein: O jejciu! Nie pamiętasz już co ze mną wyprawiałeś zeszłej nocy? Ty brutalu! ;( Kuahyin: Kua nie pamiętać! Nie wiem kim być pani! Kuahyin jeszcze pani nie kupić za muuu! Klein: Ale jesteś dziki! <3 Klein zaczął macać muskuł od Kuahyin’a. Klein: Ahh… aż wracają wspomnienia po tym co ty ze mną wyprawiałeś! Te dzikie pozycje! <3 Kuahyin: Kuahyin nic nie pamiętać! Klein: Uuu! <3 Jestem lepszy niż tabletka ekstazy! <3 Super <3 Klein wstał nagi z łóżka. Kuahyin się zastanowił. Kuahyin: Czekaj… ty być faceta!!!! Klein: Ale fajnie było być twoją panią! :* (pokój zwierzeń)Klein: Ojoj… nic nie zaszło między nami! :D Po prostu go trochę zwodzę, żeby nie czuł się za pewnie. W każdym razie Kuahyin sojusznik, to jeden głos na moją korzyść! <3 W salonie siedział już przebrany w kostium Elizabeth, Elli. Dosiadł się do niego Mozart. Elli: Elizabeth mówi heeej! <3 Mozart: Hej? Elli: Obczaj stary! Nowy rozdział Gintamy wyszedł! <3 Mozart: A co mi do tego? Przecież ja jestem tutaj od muzyki, a nie od chińskich bajek… Elli wbił nóż w stół. Elli: To nie są chińskie bajki!!! TO ANIME!!! Mozart: Co mnie to… ja tu mam do ogarnięcia całego Mozarta w wersji na harmonijkę ustną!!! Elli: Obczaj Elizabeth! Pokochałbyś ją!!! Mozart: Taa… jasne… (pokój zwierzeń)Mozart: Może to, że dzięki Elli’emu udało nam się wygrać zadanie coś znaczy? Może on nie jest taki bezużyteczny na jakiego się wydaje? W tym czasie David zobaczył siedzącego i przykrytego na łóżku Gustawa, który desperacko szukał czegoś co zastąpi mu LoL’a. Gustaw: Looolloooolooo! David: Emm… czy ty czasem dobrze się czujesz? Gustaw: A czy ja gram w LoL’a? David: Nie? Gustaw: To jak mam się czuć niby dobrze, co!!! David: Hę? New Delhi, Autobus Dziewczyny siedziały już w autobusie. Vivian siedziała z tyłu, Potato, Tomato i Rolanda siedziały na samym początku autobusu, a DeMona sama siedziała gdzieś po środku autobusu sama. Około 10 chłopacy weszli do autobusu, a za nimi weszły Beth (w roli kierowcy) i McKey. McKey: No witajcie kochani! Cisza. McKey: Dalej widzę, że nie jesteście rozmowni… więc może to was skłoni do zadumy! Wybrałam dla was drużyny! DeMona: No chyba nie! Ja pracuję sama!!! Klein: A ja muszę być z moim nowym partnerem! <3 Rolanda: Ahh! A Rolanda chcę ciebie! <3 Rolanda złapała ramię David’a. David: Hę? McKey: Miłość! <3 Więc nie zwlekając! Klein, DeMona, Tomato, Potato i Kuahyin! Wy utworzycie drużynę o nazwie… Beth zaczęła uderzać w klakson jak w bębny. McKey: … Curry Team! <3 right|150px DeMona: Ale głupia nazwa… (pokój zwierzeń)DeMona: I jeszcze bardziej głupia drużyna… powinniśmy się nazywać drużyna przegranych… McKey: A wy… Rolando, Vivian, Davidzie, Gustawie, Mozarcie i Elli. Wy utworzycie drużynie o nazwie… Sushi Team! <3 right|150px Rolanda: Uuu! <3 Podoba mi się ta nazwa? Vivian: Lol… dlaczego mamy nazwy po jedzeniu? McKey: Nie wiem… to nie ja je wymyśliłam tylko Beth… Beth: Oj może byłam głodna! <3 Autobus jechał dalej. W tym momencie DeMona podeszła do Kleina i Kuahyin’a, który wiernie mu służył. Kuahyin: Czy moja żona chciceć czegoś jeszcze? Klein: Oj nie kochany, pamiętaj że noszę twoje dziecko… DeMona: Hę? (pokój zwierzeń)Klein: Hihi… i widać moja próba owinięcia sobie Kuahyina wokół palca udała mi się wyśmienicie… pomyśleć, że ludzie w Afryce nie wiedzą, że dzieci rodzą kobiety! <3 Kocham to! DeMona patrzyła się na Kleina ze zdziwieniem. Klein: Nie martw się… mam to wszystko pod kontrolą… DeMona: Mam to gdzieś… rób sobie co chcesz! Klein: Ojoj! <3 DeMona: Słuchaj… jest sprawa… DeMona zbliżyła się do Kleina. DeMona: Musimy od razu zawiązać sojusz by wywalić siostry kartoflanki! Mówię ci one są naprawdę bezużyteczne! Klein: Ajj tam! <3 Wyglądają fajnie! Może się z nimi nawet zaprzyjaźnie! <3 DeMona: Że co ku*wa?! (pokój zwierzeń)DeMona: O nie… tak łatwo nie sprzedam swojej skóry! Nie dość, że w tej drużynie to pewnie ja jestem jedyna kompetentna, to jeszcze nawet gej odmówił mi pomocy! O ja się tak łatwo nie poddam!!! DeMona: Słuchaj… możemy razem zajść naprawdę daleko! <3 Klein: Taa… niby tak. Jest tylko jedna… mała rzecz której nie masz… DeMona: Jaka!!! DeMona uderzyła z bata koło Kleina, a ten się podniecił.'' '''Klein: Mruu! <3 Działasz na moje fetysze sado-maso! <3 DeMona: Ogar! Słuchaj! Ty, ja i ten czarnuch! Sojusz! Finałowa trójka! Klein: Zastanowię się! <3 DeMona: AAA! DeMona odeszła od Kleina. Klein: Będzie ciekawie u nas w drużynie! <3 W tym czasie Rolanda usiadła z tyłu autobusu obok Elliego. Elli: Heeej! <3 Rolanda: Uuu! Co to za seksowny kostium? <3 Elli: A nic. To mój Elizabeth! <3 Rolanda: Naprawdę seksowny… ahh! Nie jak tamten co ślini się na mój widok! Zbliżenie na Gustawa wpatrzonego w Rolande, który podgryzał krzesło. Rolanda: To idiota… normalnie nie daje mi prywatności! Elli: Ale wiesz! <3 Sławni ludzie już tak mają! Rolanda: No dokładnie! (pokój zwierzeń)Rolanda: Strasznie zbliżyłam się do Elliego. Kto by pomyślał, że w tym kostiumie jest ktoś tak inteligentny jak on. Rolanda lubi… ale muszę postrzymać Gustawoćwioka, żeby za mną nie łaził! Moja przestrzeń osobista! Halo!!! Tadż Mahal, Prama przed Kompleksem right|150px right|150px Wszyscy stali już razem w drużynach, kiedy z autobusu wysiadła ubrana w tradycyjny indyjski strój McKey. McKey: Witajcie kochani! I witajcie w Tadż Mahal! Który jest symbolem wielkiej miłości Króla Mahal do swojej żony, która urodziła mu czternaście dzieci. I zmarła tragicznie w wielku tylko 38 lat. Tadż Mahal jest w zasadzie wielkim mauzoleum, ponieważ król Mahal uznał, że jego żona zasługuje na coś więcej. Tomato i Potato westchnęły. Potato i Tomato: Awww! Jakie to uroczę! <3 Beth: Beth też chcę miłości! <3 McKey: No cóż… przez wiele lat budynek niszczał, aż dopiero w roku 1900 zarządzono jego renowację i dzięki temu możemy teraz oglądać efekty! Cóż. Jest to też jedno z Siedmiu Nowych Cudów Świata. DeMona: I pamiętajcie! Mnie też macie coś takiego wybudować! Zrozumiano!!! Cisza. McKey: A teraz pewna piosenka, by uświadomić wam jak ważna była żona dla Króla Mahal! Otworzyła się Brama do Tadż Mahal, a za nim stała już kapela, która wkrótce zaczęła grać. center|670 px Wszystkie dziewczyny oprócz DeMony i Klein płakali. Klein: Też chcę, żeby mój mąż mnie tak kochał ;___; McKey: Zatem jak już nerwy nam wysiadają czas na zadanie! Wszyscy westchnęli. McKey: Dzisiejsze zadanie będzie polegało na zbudowaniu miniaturowego Tadż Mahal dla waszej królowej! Więc… wybierzcie między sobą, kto byłby u was królową. Klein podniósł rękę. Vera: Ale tylko panie… Klein: Dyskryminacja… ;__; right|150px Klein płakał z boku, a pocieszał go Kuahyin. DeMona: No dobra panie! To ja będę królową dla której wybudujecie Tadż Mahal! Potato: Co?! Tomato: To my chcemy być królową!!! (pokój zwierzeń)DeMona: Hehe… DeMona wkracza do akcji! DeMona: No mogłabym się zgodzić, ale… tylko jedna z was może być królową, więc… która z was chcę nią być? Tomato i Potato podniosły ręce w tym samym momencie. DeMona złowieszczo uśmiechnęła się. Tomato: Ejj! Potato: To ja będę królową! Tomato: Nie!!! Ja nią będę.. Potato: E…ee…. Tomato: Co?! Pomyśl co dla ciebie zrobiłam! Potato: Dlatego będziesz moim sługą! <3 Tomato: Wcale… że… nie!!! DeMona: Panie… może po prostu ja zostanę królową… Tomato i Potato: OKEJ! DeMona: Jak… (pokój zwierzeń)DeMona: Głupie pustaki!!! DeMona: …mi miło. right|150px Mozart, Elli i David przyglądali się dyskusji Vivian i Rolandy na temat kto ma być królową. Vivian: Lol! To takie hipsterskie być królową! Ja muszę nią być! Rolanda: E? Nie? To Rolanda zasługuje na wielbienie! Gustaw: Właśnie! Rolanda: Widzisz? Nawet ten dziwak tak myśli! (pokój zwierzeń)Gustaw: Rolanda nazwała mnie dziwakiem! <3 Ahhh…. Moje serce płonie teraz z miłości do niej… normalnie chyba do końca zakochałem się w niej! <3 Nawet LoL już tyle dla mnie nie znaczy co Rolanda! <3 Vivian: Lol… i co z tego? Nie jesteś nawet ładna! Wszyscy westchnęli. (pokój zwierzeń)David:' Już po niej… (pokój zwierzeń)Mozart: Miło cię było poznać hipsterko… (pokój zwierzeń)Elli: Niech Elizabeth ma nad tobą opiekę w Gintamowym niebie! <3 Rolanda: A ty jesteś głupią hipsterką! Nie wierzę, że mogłybyśmy być przyjaciółkami! Vivian: Lol! Ja też! Idę pisać na mojej maszynie do pisania! Rolanda: A ja będę królową! <3 Vivian: ?!?! (pokój zwierzeń)Vivian: Rolanda wydawała mi się spoko… jednak wystarczyło parę dni by pokazała swoje prawdziwe obliczę! Nie! Już chyba wolałabym być w drużynie DeMony!!! Tadż Mahal, Hol Pałacu right|150px right|150px Wszyscy stali na podiach swoich drużyn, na dwóch tronach siedziały Rolanda i DeMona, które nie musiały zupełnie nic nie robić. McKey: Dobrze… zatem teraz przedstawię wam jak zbudujcie wasze własne pomniejszone Tadż Mahal dla waszych królowych. Po całym Tadż Mahal porozrzucane są części waszych budowli. Drużyny Curry, niebieskie. Drużyny Sushi, żółte. Drużyna, która jako pierwsza ułoży świątynie weźmie udział w uroczystej kolacji i wycieczce po Tadż Mahal. DeMona uśmiechnęła się. McKey: Natomiast przegrani wezmą udział w ceremonii i jako kara ktoś będzie musiał wyczyścić cały hol Tadż Mahal… Hehe… Elli: Ojoj! <3 Dlaczego ktoś? McKey: Bo drużyna sama wybierze, kto będzie sprzątał! (pokój zwierzeń)DeMona: Tym bardziej nie możemy przegrać… kiedy przegramy jestem pewna, że drużyna mnie wskaże, żebym czyściła ten głupi hol… McKey: Zatem nie przedłużając… McKey wystrzeliła Beth z katapulty. McKey: START!!! Wszyscy zdolni do zadania pobiegli, oprócz Gustawa, który przyglądał się Rolandzie. Rolanda: OMG! Gustaw! Biegnij! Zadanie! Gustaw: Roooolandaaaa… Rolanda zeszła z tronu i kopnęła Gustawa, który pobiegł za drużyną. Rolanda: Jaki on jest denerwujący! Ohyda!!! Tadż Mahal, Główny Budynek right|150px Obie drużyny rozbiegły się po całym kompleksie w poszukiwaniu części. Drużyna Curry natychmiast pobiegła w stronę głównej Sali. W połowie drogi Kuahyin zatrzymał się. '' '''Kuahyin:' O co to, to świecące coś? Klein zawrócił się po Kuahyin’a. Klein: Kuahyin! Coś się stało? Kuahyin: Kuahyin nie wiedzieć co to jest! Kuahyin wstawił na wielki złoty posąg. Klein: To złoto! Kuahyin: A to niebieskie coś? Klein: Uuu! <3 Niebieskie coś było jednym z kawałków miniaturowego Tadż Mahal. Klein: Pooooootato! Tomaaaaaaato! Potato i Tomato wróciły się do Kleina. Potato: Coś się stało? Tomato: O patrz Tomato! Nasz kawałek!!! Potato: Uuu! <3 Tomato: Jak my go w ogóle ściągniemy? Klein: Hmm… Kua? Kuahyin: Kuahyin rozumieć! Kuahyin wbił włócznie w posąg i wskoczył na niego. Klein: Jaki on jest piękny! <3 Potato: Może my z Tomato poszukamy innych kawałków? Tomato: Dobry pomysł siostrzyczko! <3 Klein: Spoko. Ja poszukam na Kuasia! <3 Tomato i Potato pobiegły gdzieś. Tadż Mahal, Lewa Wierza right|150px Drużyna Sushi wbiegła na taras na wierzy. Mozart: I co teraz? David: Jestem pewien, że widziałem tutaj jakiś kawałek! Elli: Uuu! <3 Niech sprawdzi to ktoś sprawny! :D Po chwili Gustaw na czworaka doszedł na górę. David: Jego chyba możemy z łatwością skreślić. Vivian: Wspinanie się jest takie nie hipsterskie! David: Więc? Elli’ego odrzucam więc zostaliśmy my Mozart. Mozart: Co? Ja? Ja muszę zacnej pannie napisać piosenkę! David: Taa… nie marudź! Mozart: No dobra, dobra… Mozart złapał za flet i wspomagany muzyką fletu zaczął się unosić w powietrzu. Elli klaskał ze szczęścia, Vivian i David patrzyli ze zdumieniem, a przerażony i zmęczony Gustaw zemdlał. (pokój zwierzeń)Mozart: Taka moja malutka sztuczka jeszcze z czasów, gdy byłam w akademii dla wybitnie zdolnych muzyków z ambicjami i kasą! Mozart doleciał do iglicy wierzy. Mozart: Tak! Mozart znalazł tam też kawałek drużyny Curry. Mozart: Cóż… chyba nie znajdą tego w tej fontannie! Mozart zrzucił kawałek Tadż Mahal drużyny Curry do fontanny. Mozart: Dobra! Wracam… Mozart znowu zaczął grać na flecie i wrócił na taras. David: O tak! Jeden kawałek dla nas! Vivian: Dobra! Weźmy Gustawa i biegnijmy po kolejny kawałek! David: Hmm? (pokój zwierzeń)David: Chyba muszę mieć na oku Vivian… może nie wydaje się najlepsza w sportach, ale na pewno nie jest łatwa do wywalenia… hmm. Mozart zabrał Gustawa i cała drużyna zaczęła zbiegać na dół. Tadż Mahal, Ogród right|150px Tomato zanurzyła rękę w fontannie i wyciągnęła kolejny kawałek układanki. Tomato:' O tak! (pokój zwierzeń)Tomato: Haha! To było takie zabawne, kiedy Mozart zrzucił ten kawałek do fontanny! Chyba nie przypuszczał, że ktoś jest spostrzegaw… to znaczy chyba złamałam paznokieć! AAA! Tomato podeszła do Potato, która szukała w krzakach kolejnych kawałków. Tomato: I jak Potato… Potato wyłoniła się z krzaków, z opadniętą twarzą przez niedobór fluidu. Tomato: Sioooostrzyczko… weź się zanurz w fluidzie, co? Potato uniosła flak, który był jej ustami i zanurzyła twarz w podręcznym opakowaniu fluidu, który przyniosła im Bteh. Bteh: No k*rwa! Co to za paszczur! Fuu! Bteh zwymiotowała do beczki z fluidem, w której właśnie maczała się Potato. Tomato: Fuuu… Bteh: No może to jeszcze nie było urocze ty pie*dolcu!!! Bteh poszła ku wyjściu. Tomato: Dlaczego to mnie w ogóle nie dziwi… lakier do włosów? Potato po chwili wyłoniła głowę z fluidu i znowu wyglądała normalnie. Potato: Więc? Znaleźliśmy coś? Tomato: Taak! <3 Po chwilę dołączyli do nich Klein i Kuahyin z dwoma kawałkami ich Tadż Mahal. Kuahyin: Kuahyin zjeść papier! Klein: Uczyłem go czym jest toaleta… Tomato: Aww… też znalazłam kawałek. Potato: A ja paplałam się we fluidzie! Klein: Super! <3 W sumie to gdzie może być jakiś inny kawałek? Kuahyin spojrzał na krzak, pod którym był ich kawałek układanki. (pokój zwierzeń)Kuahyin: Kuahyin do końca nie wiedzieć co my robić… co my szukać i po co? Wszyscy pobiegli z powrotem do Tadż Mahal. Tadż Mahal, Główny Budynek right|150px Drużyna Sushi wbiegła do głównej Sali w poszukiwaniu kawałków. Od razu rozdzielili się i zaczęli przeczesywać duży obszar budynku. Kiedy Vivian przeszukiwała gabloty podszedł do niej David, który oparł się o jakiś posąg. David: Słuchaj Vivian, tak? Vivian: No… David: Wiesz, że jesteś seksowna? Podoba mi się twój styl… Vivian: Eee… Lol? David: Lubię dziewczyny, które ubierają się jak im podpowiada serce… Vivian: A…. ha? Lamerstwo!!! Vivian odwróciła się i poszła szukać dalej. David zgrzytnął zębami. '''David: Kur… to nie jest w moim stylu. Do Davida, podszedł Elli. Elli: Paaaatrz! Elizabeth pomógł mi znaleźć kawałek układanki! David: I? Elli: Nie cieszysz się? David: Weź się ogarnij… ja tu myślę! (pokój zwierzeń)Elli: Elizabeth się nie podoba zachowanie Davida! Pocieszę go! Elli: David! <3 David: No co? David odwrócił się i zobaczył nagiego Elli’ego bez kostiumu. Elli: Patrz! Wyszedłem z Elizabeth! David:' Ogarnij się i ubierz się!!!! David poszedł sobie, a Elli założył kostium Elizabeth. Elli: Ehhh… jeszcze spróbuje! <3 Gustaw doczołgał się do Elli’ego z kolejnym kawałkiem. Mozart: Chyba powoli już zbieramy je… chyba brakuje nam dwóch kawałków! Vivian: Wygrywanie jest takie hipsterskie! O tak! Drużyna (bez Davida) pobiegła dalej. Tadż Mahal, Prawa Wierza right|150px Drużyna Curry miała już prawie wszystkie kawałki. Brakowało im tylko dwóch kawałków, a kolejny właśnie znajdował się na szczycie prawej wierzy. Drużyna rozmyślała jak go ściągnąć. Tomato: Hmm… macie jakiś pomysł? Klein: Kuahyin? Uda ci się tam dostać? Kuahyin: Ja spróbować! Kuahyin rzucił włócznie, która o mało nie zabiła kogoś na dole. Kuahyin: Chybić zwierzyna! Klein: Co?! Mogłeś kogoś zabić!!! Kuahyin: '''A co ja mieć zrobić? '''Klein: Znaleźć niebieskie kawałki układanki! Kuahyin: '''Taki jaki być pod krzak na dole? '''Klein: Co?! Tomato: Pod żadnym krzakiem nie szukaliśmy! Kuahyin: Bo tylko Kuahyin zauważyć! Tomato: Dlaczego nam nie powiedziałeś?! Kuahyin: Bo Kuahyin znaleźć!!! Klein: Idźcie z Tomato po to, a ja wespnę się na górze! 'Potato: Okej, okej! <3 Klein zaczął się wdrapywać na wierzę. Kuahyin: Pomóc? Klein: O zamknij się!!! Klein złapał niebieski kawałek układanki. Klein: Taak! Klein poślizgnął się i zaczął lecieć w dół. Kuahyin: Uważać na dziecko! Klein wpadł do fontanny. Tadż Mahal, Hol Pałacu right|150px right|150px DeMona przewracała się na tronie. DeMona: Boże… jak ja się nudzę! Mogłam biegać, a dać Tomato i Potato załatwić nudną rolę królowej! Rolanda: Oj tam! Ważne, że jesteśmy najlepsze i do dla nas budują! Wkrótce przybiegła drużyna Rolandy z wszystkimi kawałkami. Rolanda: '''Uuu! Kochani podwładni! '''Elli: Podziękuj David’owi! Odłączył się od nas i znalazł brakujące kawałki! <3 Mozart: Taaa… Vivian: Lol! Ja nie buduję! Vivian usiadła z boku. Elli: Uuu! <3 Elli zaczął powoli łączyć kawałki układanki. W tym momencie przyszły Totamo i Potato, później przemoczony Klein, a na końcu Kuahyin z włócznią. Kuahyin: Kua odzyskać włócznia! <3 DeMona: Padalce!!! Budujcie!!! Klein: ZAMKNIJ SIĘ! DeMona: JA SIĘ MAM ZAMKNĄĆ?! Klein: TAAAK! Mam dość wszystkiego tutaj! Nawet tego głupka, który myśli, że mam z nim dziecko!!! Kuahyin: Co?! Żona oszukać mnie! Klein: O weź… nigdy bym się z takim brudasem nie przespał… Kuahyin:'' Ale… '''Klein: Koniec! Mam cię dosyć! DeMona: Hehe… chyba jednak się dogadamy… Kuahyin wściekł się i zaczął gonić Kleina. W tym momencie drużyna Sushi dokończyła budowę ich Tadż Mahal. McKey: No cóż! Wynika na to, że dzisiaj to Drużyna Sushi wygrywa! No cóż wy przynajmniej okazywaliście oznaki współpracy… Rolanda: O tak! Elli: Weeee! <3 Mozart: Napiszę piosenkę na cześć wygranej!!! McKey: Zatem Drużyna Sushi wygrywa kolację i wycieczkę po Tadż Mahal… a drużyna Curry… widzimy się na pierwszej ceremonii… chociaż… może drugiej dla pań… DeMona: Gratuluje! Klein schował się za DeMoną. '''Klein: Słuchaj… namyśliłem się… sojusz! DeMona: Skoro tak chcesz… DeMona jeszcze raz złowieszczo uśmiechnęła się. Tadż Mahal, Wieczorem right|150px Późnym wieczorem drużyna Sushi uczestniczyła w wycieczce, którą wygrali. Mozart podszedł do David’a. Mozart: W sumie… co ty robiłeś jak zniknąłeś w czasie zadania? David: A nic ważnego… po prostu szukałem kawałków układanki. (pokój zwierzeń)David: Hehehe! Należało się przespać z kim trzeba było i już zdradził mi gdzie były pozostałe kawałki układanki! Hahaha! No cóż… rozpoczynam zabawę i to zabawę, którą ja wygram! Słyszycie?! Elli szedł razem z Rolandą. Elli: Ehh… chciałem go pocieszyć, a on mnie skrzyczał! Rolanda: Ale to musiał być gbur! O mój bekonie! Elli: A ja chciałem być po prostu miły! Gustaw szedł za Rolandą i zaczął podgryzać jej włosy. Rolanda:' Gustaw!!! Gustaw: Jesteś taka piękna! Rolanda: Już ci mówiłam! Przestrzeń!!! Rolanda odepchnęła Gustawa. Tadż Mahal, Przed Ceremonią right|150px DeMona i Klein debatowali. DeMona: Więc załatwione? Klein: Spoczko! <3 DeMona: Przydałby się nam jeszcze jeden głos… Klein: A po co? <3 DeMona: Ogar!! Tadż Mahal, Ceremonia right|150px Ceremonia odbywała się w głównej Sali Tadż Mahal. Były tam już ustawione Budna do głosowania, trybuny dla uczestników ceremonii i podium McKey. Panował półmrok. Po kolei na trybuny wchodzili Tomato, Potato, DeMona, Klein i Kuahyin. Tomato i Potato usiadły najwyżej. DeMona usiadła z boku, Klein usiadł zaraz za DeMoną, a sam z innej strony siedział Kuahyin. Na końcu wyłoniła się McKey. McKey: Cóż… pierwsza ceremonia w drużynie Curry. Chyba każdy dzisiaj zawalił… DeMona? Czujesz się pewnie podczas twojej już drugiej ceremonii? DeMona: Tym razem mogę śmiało powiedzieć, że jestem pewniejsza niż ostatnio! McKey: Ostatnio miałaś odpaść… DeMona: Japa! DeMona strzeliła z bata. McKey: Heh… Potato? Czy powiesz o tym, co stało się w czasie zadaniu? Potato: O czym? <3 McKey: O tym, co się dzieje kiedy nie masz fluidu… Potato: A po co? <3 Tomato: To nie ważne teraz… McKey: A ty Kuahyin? Kuahyin: Kuahyin czuć się uszukany przez Klein! McKey: Uszukany? Zapadła cisza. McKey: Skoro nie chcecie mówić to idźcie i zacznijcie głosować! <3 Wszyscy po kolei poszli głosować. Po chwili McKey wróciła z wynikami. McKey: Cóż… dzisiaj znowu rozdajemy kamyczki! <3 McKey spojrzała na głosy. McKey: Cóż… na pewno bezpieczna może się czuć Potato! Potato złapała kamyczek. McKey: Również bezpieczna może się czuć Tomato! Tomato złapała kamyczek. McKey:' …cóż… wasza trójka otrzymała przynajmniej po jednym głosie… ale Klein! Łap! Klein złapał kamyczek! DeMona: Że Co?! Kto znowu na mnie głosował, co?! Kuahyin: O nie. ;__; McKey: A ostatni kamyczek dostaje… Dramatyczna Muzyka. McKey: …DeMona! Znowu… DeMona złapała kamyczek! DeMona: Zabije padalca, który na mnie zagłosował!!! McKey: Cóż… Kuahyin! Kuahyin wstał. Kuahyin: Kua powiedzieć jedno! Klein być nie dobry dla Kua! Klein odpaść! Klein posłał mu buziaka na do widzenia. McKey: Papa! Beth podbiegła do Kuahyina i przywiązała do niego małą rakietę. McKey: A oto nasz nowy sposób eliminacji! Lot Porażki! <3 Kuahyin: Co?! Rakieta z Kuahyinem wystartowała i wzniosła się ku niebu przebijając dach Tadż Mahal. McKey: Więc? Kto chętny do sprzątania za karę? <3 Wszyscy wskazali na DeMonę. DeMona: No chyba nie!!! DeMona zaczęła okładać wszystkim swoim batem. McKey: Cóż… pierwszą osobę już pożegnaliśmy! Kto odpadnie w kolejnym odcinku? Dowiecie się tego za dwa odcinki… teraz niestety czas na nudną część w Afryce! Papa! <3 Przewijają się napisy końcowe. Koło nich pojawiają się filmiki z głosowania drużyny Curry. (pokój zwierzeń)DeMona: Papa Kuahyin! Zależy mi na tym sojuszu! (pokój zwierzeń)Potato: DeMona! Ona cały czas mnie przeraża! (pokój zwierzeń)Tomato: Logicznie rzecz biorąc to Kuahyin zasługuje na eliminacje… (pokój zwierzeń)Kuahyin: Kua głosować na Klein!!! (pokój zwierzeń)Klein: Hihi! <3 Głupiutki… Kuahyin sorka… Koniec odcinka! Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Azja kontra Afryka